1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an output method and apparatus which can precisely output information onto a sheet by designating a plurality of desired output positions in a simple operation after presetting the sheet, and to an apparatus for use in the method.
2. Description of Related Background Art
In conventional label printing, the user designates print format information, such as the column width and the number of lines of a label mounted on a sheet, and the number of labels arranged in a row on a sheet, through a keyboard input device, and a document for labels is created according to the format information. When a printing operation is performed, a sheet attached with labels is set in a predetermined position indicated in the format information.
However, in the above prior art, it is required to set a sheet on which labels are mounted right in a predetermined position. Therefore, it is also necessary to set the size and arrangement of the labels mounted on the sheet while making allowance for the slippage due to the formation of the label sheet on which the labels are arranged. Furthermore, although such a process can prevent character information from being printed outside of the label, it is impossible to obtain enough precision to print the character information at an ideal position on the label.